Sampling of formation fluids is an important aspect of the oil and gas exploration industry. Sampling occurs on either a wireline or “while drilling” to allow engineers and drillers the ability to identify subsurface conditions.
As drilling of wellbores becomes more complex and directional drilling becomes more prevalent, ascertaining the position of petroleum bearing strata is important as the costs of drilling such wells increases.
Conventional sampling apparatuses, however, have significant drawbacks and present challenges for drillers and engineers. Sampling systems can become clogged with materials during the drilling process. Some geological conditions have a tendency to clog sampling systems to the degree that sampling is difficult.
Sampling systems can also be prone to other problems from mud or foreign particle intrusion. Probe systems, for example, may have articulated members that extend from a central body. The articulated members are used to help in formation sampling. The articulated members, however, are prone to fouling from downhole contaminants, thereby limiting the use of such members.